


The first time you meet!

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bara Sans, Bara papyrus, F/M, Female Reader, First Meetings, Reader is a cutie who needs to be protected, Small reader, The beginning of creeper Sans~, reader is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: He might've followed you home, not that you noticed...





	The first time you meet!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo~
> 
> Thought I'd post this cause life has been great recently and yeah~
> 
> Here we go with our creeper boy and cutie clueless reader!

You were thrilled when you saw the Help Wanted sign in the window of Muffet's, even more so when you met the charismatic bar owner.

Sure, you were nervous as hell talking to her about the position, but it had more to do with the fact that you were a bit anxious around people than the fact that she was a spider monster.

She offered an interview after she'd closed for the night, waving for you to take a seat while three of her arms worked in tandem to make a slew of drinks for the table full of dog monsters.

That's when you first met the resident skeleton, or, where he scared the shit outta you to be exact...

You'd hopped up onto a stool before immediately jumping off with a startled yelp before the whoopie cushion could fully deflate.

Deep laughter drew your attention as you removed the spent whoopie cushion, making you flush a deeper scarlet. "Is this your's sir?"

You held out the toy for him to take as he nodded, still chuckling as he brought a bottle of something golden to his teeth. "heh, gotta thank ya for the laugh, haven' seen anyone react like that before." He slipped the cushion into his hoodie pocket and offered his hand. "names papyrus, wanna tell me ya name?"

You take his hand and give him a soft smile, pushing down your awe at the way his hand engulfs yours. "My name's Y/n, that was a pretty neat prank! Do you do that often?"

He snorts and waves a hand to the rest of the stools, each with an almost invisible whoopie cushion adorning it. "always funny ta see ya humans go red, so what brings ya ta muffets?"

"I'm here because of the help wanted sign in the front window, I want to be able to leave my current job, but I want to have another source of income ya know?"

He nods in understanding and motions for you to sit. "smart kid, not many would think it through like that, so why muffets?"

You check the seat before hefting yourself onto the stool, slightly struggling from the height. "I uh, I've always wanted to come here for a drink, but with my work hours, I never had enough time for much else besides sleeping and eating. Plus my friend Clement said the burgers here are the best!"

"Ahuhuhu, well they are certainly correct! Would you like one while you wait dearie?"

You nod enthusiastically before turning back to Papyrus. "Do you come here often? And is that honey you're drinking? That's kinda cool, but isn't it really sweet?"

Papyrus raises a browbone -wow that is so cool! You wonder if his face is soft like clay- before shrugging and tipping the bottle your way. "why don' ya try it? s'not like ya human honey."

Curiosity overrules common sense and you take it, tipping the bottle and pulling a small gulp from it.

You immediately understand what he meant by not being like normal honey, it fizzed against your tongue like pop rocks and was thinner than you first expected it to be. The flavor was completely different too! Unlike the normal stuff you bought at the store that tasted like little more than thick sugared syrup, this tasted like warmth and cinnamon with a hint of something woody. "Oh _wow_..."

You slid the bottle back to him, trying to puzzle out how he looked so smug without any muscles or skin. "told ya, monster food is a lot betta than humans, easier ta eat too."

Before you could ask him what he meant, Muffet returned and set a burger in front of you with a plate of fries and all the fixings. "Do tell me what you think dearie~"

You took a handful of fries and put them on the burger before squirting a healthy amount of ketchup over the entire thing. "damn kid, sure ya don't wanna just _drink_ the bottle?"

You blush and decide to shove a few ketchup covered fries in your mouth instead of answering, nearly choking as someone speaks from behind you. "Don't Be Rude Papy, You Cover Everything In Honey!"

You swallow and turn to greet the new voice, who seems to also be a skeleton. "Hello! Does he really cover everything in honey?"

The skeleton before you seems wider than Papyrus, but you suspected if Papyrus stood that he would tower over the bulkier skeleton. "Woah, are your eyelights stars? THAT'S SO NEAT!"

The new skeleton just continues to stare at you for a moment before blinking rapidly and grinning wider. "Wowie! Thank You Tiny Human! And He Does In Fact Put Honey On Everything, Even My Magnificent Tacos!"

You giggle softly and poke Papyruses arm. "Groooss dude."

Sans settled onto the stool next to you, after removing the whoopie cushion, and started asking you every sort of question about yourself and why you were there.

You never knew that applying for a new job would get you such awesome friends!

  
Sans POV-  
~still third person~

Sans huffed in annoyance, Papyrus had yet to come home and he knew damn well that he got off work two hours ago! He was probably at that grease trap called Muffets again, getting drunk off his coccyx...

He was _NOT_ going to get called to drag his brother back again, so he decided he' go over there and make him leave before it came to that point.

He briefly considered setting a tracker app on his phone...

Muffets was as greasy as ever when he stepped in, eyelights immediately zeroing in on his brother at the bar as he talked to a much smaller human in the next stool.

He hesitated a moment as he looked you over but quickly focused back in on his brother as he started teasing you.

_Your cheeks looked amazing stained red..._

His socket twitched at the thought as he spoke. "Don't Be Rude Papy, You Cover Everything In Honey!" And he really did mean everything.

You swiveled around on your stool and his mind went blank at the radiance that was you.

The soft way your hair framed your face, how your skin seemed to glow in the warm lights of the bar, the smile you gave him as you stared up at him.

_The fact that you were so tiny compared to him, like the most delicate flower..._

He finally registered everything you'd said to him and his soul warmed at your praise. "Wowie! Thank You Tiny Human! And He Does In Fact Put Honey On Everything, Even My Magnificent Tacos!"

He wanted to know everything about you, what you loved and hated, everything that made you, _you._

And he wanted you to keep smiling at him like that, like the sun peeking past rain clouds and throwing rainbows through the gray.

_What were you doing to him?_

Before he'd realized it Muffet was ushering everyone out and shooting pointed glances to his snoozing brother. "It Seems We Must Leave, But I Would Love To Speak With You Again!"

You giggled and handed him your phone, and old thing that was outdated and scratched all to hell. "You can add your number, I gotta warn you, I like to text a lot!"

Sans smirked as he added Papyrus and himself, already calculating how to get you a new phone without it seeming weird. "I Don't Mind At All! I Am Quite The Texter Myself!"

He hefted Papyrus over his shoulder and waved goodbye, picking up the softly muttered 'so cool', before toting his brother to his car and zooming home.

He wondered where exactly it was that you lived. Would you be able to make it home safely after your interview with Muffet?

He was moving before he could fully think about it, heading to Muffets on foot and lurking in the shadows across the street.

He just wanted to make sure you got home safely, and if he learned where you lived than that was just a bonus, you were his new friend, after all, he wouldn't want you to get hurt...

_Yeah..._

You left a little over a half hour later, waving to the spider monster as you set out for your home.

You didn't stop at the bus stop, so you must've lived closer than he'd originally thought. He kept to the shadows as he followed you, noting that you seemed to have a pair of headphones on as you hummed along to whatever was playing.

Didn't you know how dangerous that was? You wouldn't be able to hear if anyone came up behind you! Did you even know any self-defense?

He kept careful watch for any dangers as you finally stopped at a somewhat nice-looking apartment building and stepped inside.

_You deserved a better place than this, like his and Papy's place, they even had an extra room and-_

He cut off the line of thought with a soft growl. It was too early to be thinking like that! For now he would make sure you got home safely, since you seemed to not realize how dangerous the city could be at night.

_He would protect you, no matter what..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! *retreats to hovel with like three more stolen blankets* heh...
> 
> https://ninabeena97.tumblr.com/ <\--- Wanna come to my NSFW hovel and chat?


End file.
